A Kingly Visit On Your Birthday!
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: It's Rachel's birthday and she's a little worried that the Royal Tickle Family might have forgotten, but King Lauhin proves otherwise. After all, a king can never forget his daughter's birthday, right? :) Written by guestsurprise per my request. I only posted it for them. :)


**A birthday story guestsurprise did for me. Thank you, Amiga! :) **

**Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Mythology belongs to its respective owners. King Lauhin and Queen Bliss belong to guestsurprise. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

**A Kingly Visit On Your Birthday!**

Rachel was busy doing laundry at home since it was late and everyone was in bed. She had just had a birthday party and she was happy about celebrating her special day with her family. But she was somewhat disappointed; she didn't see the royal family at all that day.

"I wonder if they forgot," she thought to herself.

But then she hung her head; it was very unlikely for them to not even say 'happy birthday' for any of their birthdays.

"I guess they have just had a lot going on," Rachel said sadly, now looking the other way. But as she was finishing the sheets, she heard a crunch of something in the basement. That was unusual since the children were asleep or out with their parents. Now getting defensive, Rachel leaned over and grabbed her Proto-Tool and charged it up!

"Who goes there?!" She said with authority, now looking around the area.

No response. Rachel arched a curious brow until her eyes widened; now she heard another sound that sounded like a mix between a crunch and a chuckle.

"I SAID who is there?!" Rachel said, now a little afraid. "Rook?"

No response.

"Rook, is that you?!" Rachel called again.

Still no response.

Now shaking a little, Rachel walked towards the direction of the noise. It was coming from the art room. The room that was filled with sheets, feathers, cloth, yarn, and other fun art supplies. As she entered the room, she saw what appeared to be large footprints on the floor. She gasped at how big they were; they were much larger than hers or any humans'.

"Oh, no!" She gasped, now thinking some kind of beast entered the mansion. She saw the footprints seemed to walk right past her. They walked into the other closet! She ran to the closet and opened the door, but nothing was in there.

"Strange…," she said, now seeing the footprints leading to the stairs. But once she got to the stairs, the footprints stopped there too. "This doesn't make any sense. What kind of creature is this?!"

Now she was afraid. These footprints were randomly all over the room and leading her nowhere. Finally, she followed them into a bigger art closet room. This was the one with the main supplies. Since they had so many art projects, they had two different closets for them. As she got to the closet and opened it, she ran into a chest. She looked up and let out a shout of shock! King Lauhin was standing in front of her with a playful grin.

"Hello, Rachel~," he greeted.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" She shouted, now tossing up her Proto-tool.

"Rachel, easy…," the large king chuckled, now walking forward. He also caught her weapon with ease and held it. But Rachel, in her shock, backed up so fast that she landed in an entire box of yarn!

"H-Hey!" She said, now trying to get free. Lauhin's eyes lit up with excitement as he powered down her Proto-tool and put it to the side in a safe position.

"Well well…who do I have here?" Lauhin smirked, now coming closer.

"Y-Your Highness! Nice to see you!" Rachel smiled happily, now trying to get free.

"A bit trapped there, are you not?" Lauhin smiled, now getting down on all fours.

"Oh no…," Rachel said, somewhat panicked. For you see, if the Lauhinians got down on all fours, it meant they were ready for action.

"And I don't see why you are so eager to leave. I have not seen you for a while now," Lauhin smirked, now removing his crown and mantle.

"No! K-King Lauhin, no!" Rachel giggled, now getting excited too!

When Lauhin removed his crown or mantle, he was going all in now!

"Why don't I help you, Rachel?" He chuckled, now leaning over her and digging two arms into her stomach and two to snake behind her and tickle her waist and shoulder blades.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Y-YOUR HIGHNESS!" She laughed out, now trying to get her feet and waist untangled from the multicolored yarn and ribbons in the box. Lauhin smirked and pulled the yarn, which snugly now pinned her arms to her waist. "HEY! LET ME GO! P-PLEASE, YOUR HIGHNESS!" She laughed out.

"Now see here. Lauhin is what I will respond to…there is no need for formalities. And second, you're not going anywhere," Lauhin chuckled, now digging his face in her neck and gently nibbling her neck and collarbone.

"GAH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA PLEAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! LAUHIN I HAVE LAUNDRY!" Rachel giggled, now trying to inch away from his teeth.

"Do it later…," came the amused response as he leaned in more. Rachel belted out another laugh as his claws eased down and began tickling her lower back!

"NO! OH NO! NOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA LAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAUHIN!" She shouted in glee as the king had her deeply in his grasp.

"Does that tickle, tickle, tickle, my daughter?" He crooned in her ears. Rachel blushed at that; sometimes Lauhin and Bliss would refer to them as their daughters and it made them feel so loved and appreciated.

"I-IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI AM JUST HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAPPY TO SEE YOU!" Rachel laughed hard, now feeling him remove his face from her neck and give her a short break.

"And I am happy to see you as well, young one. You know that I could not miss your special day," he smiled. Rachel's face turned a bit red.

"H-How did you know?" She said in surprise.

"I could sense your thoughts, my dear," he smiled, now seeing her look away. She was a bit embarrassed. "Now, now…what is that expression for?" He crooned, turning her to face him.

"I just feel like a young child. This is usually how the children react when they think we've forgotten them," Rachel said sadly, but then she giggled as Lauhin shot his head down and blew a raspberry in her stomach. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! LAUHIN!"

"First of all, you were sad, but not doing anything wrong. Second, anyone would feel upset if they thought they were forgotten on their special day," Lauhin said, but then giving her a smirk. "But…of course…I NEVER forget. After all, I am a king."

And with that, he released the yarn and let her move her arms, but then he grasped them and held them up.

"H-Hey! Come on! Let me go, Lauhin!" Rachel teased, now digging her foot in his stomach playfully. He let out a deep chuckle and then grabbed her foot with one of his hands.

"I am pleased you gave me one of your feet. I now only need the other one." He said, now wiggling his eyebrows. Rachel let out a laugh and squeal as she saw him walk his free hand towards her other foot!

"NO! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! STAY BACK!" She laughed, now feeling his claw teasingly pulling her other slipper off.

"Come now…don't keep me waiting," Lauhin teased in a cooing manner.

"NO! AWAY FROM THE FEET! AWAY FROM THE FEET!" Rachel laughed out. But that, of course, did not stop the king of an entire realm.

Lauhin swiftly pulled off her slipper and grabbed now both feet in one hand. Then his free hand began gently scribbling along her arches and his claws flawlessly tickling between her toes. He then went to town on her armpits!

"NOOOOOOOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA PLEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA OH NOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rachel laughed hard, but enjoying every moment!

"Oh my, you're so ticklish and that laughter is so strong and beautiful. More, my dear," Lauhin smiled, now soaking up all of her positive energy and causing her to laugh harder and harder.

But after hearing her cough, he immediately removed her from the box of yarn and placed her on his lap as he sat in Indian style on the floor. He then snapped his fingers and caused a bottle of water to appear, which he gave to her.

"Are you alright, young one?" Lauhin soothed in her ear. But his eyes widened as she placed down the water and turned and hugged him hard. "Rachel? My dear, are you alright?"

"I just love you so much, Lauhin," Rachel said, tears forming. "You didn't forget about me."

"Never," came the firm response as the king held her tightly. "I will never forget you."

Rachel was about to answer when her phone went off. Answering the FaceTime app, she saw it was just a random friend saying 'hello' and 'happy birthday.' But what surprised Rachel most of all was that Lauhin was sitting right next to Rachel and clearly in view of the phone screen, but the friend didn't see him at all! Once Rachel hung up, she looked at the king in shock.

"I know, my dear. You and your sister are accustomed to seeing us. But remember…not everyone on your planet will remember us when they are of age. We still make ourselves known to you and your sister because you all have hearts that are similar to children," Lauhin explained. Rachel smiled at him, now feeling even more privileged that the king still allowed them to remain part of the Lauhinian world!

"Now come…we still have some fun ahead of us," Lauhin said, now helping her up. But as he turned, Rachel playfully jumped at the king and he landed in some sheets. "Hey! Now, you little rascal!" He chuckled.

Rachel then took that opportunity to tickle his sides and he drummed his feet on the ground.

"RAHAHAHACHEL! RAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHACHEL, GET OFF OF ME, YOU LITTLE RASCAL!" Lauhin laughed, clearly enjoying it.

"Not yet, Lauhin!" Rachel laughed, knowing that the king was allowing her to tickle him. She then gently grabbed a hold of his tail and she burst out laughing as she felt him stiffen and the end of his tail puffed out as she gently tickled the tail with her nails.

"NOT THE TAIL! YOUNG ONE NOAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Lauhin said, now swaying a bit and causing Rachel to try and hold on.

"I've got you, Lauhin! Tickle, tickle, Your Highness!" Rachel teased, now turning and tickling the back of his neck. That made the king try to scrunch up his neck and defend himself. But Rachel felt him use his lower arms to pin her legs to his sides and his tail tickled her feet.

"NO! LAUHIN, PLEASE!" Rachel laughed, now feeling the king tickle her feet again as she tickled his shoulder blades. That made him arch his back in shock and laugh out even more.

"COME NOW! REEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEELEASE MEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!" Lauhin laughed, now turning immediately on his side and causing Rachel to fall off as he let her go.

Rachel was now laying on the floor giggling and panting as the large king now leaned over her and kissed her forehead.

"You are alright, young one. Now come…we still have a lot of things to do tonight," Lauhin grinned, now picking her up and teleporting.

Rachel's eyes widened in surprise as she saw the entire royal family sitting in a dimly lit room and a large cake was on the table. Once they arrived, Lauhin placed her down and all of the family crowded around.

"Happy Birthday, Rachel!" They all cheered, but of course not too loud.

"T-Thank you so much! I appreciate this so much!" Rachel said, trying to hold back happy tears. She then hugged every member of the family as they nuzzled her more. This was one of the best parties she ever had!

_An hour later…_

The entire family was settling around the area and cuddling with Rachel for the night. As Rachel looked at the sky, Lauhin reached over and nuzzled her neck.

"And do not worry; the children are alright. The adults came shortly after I brought you here," Lauhin smiled. Rachel grinned and turned to him, hugging his neck.

"Thank you, Lauhin. Thank you for everything and for being there for me," Rachel cooed.

"You are welcome, my dear. You belong to me and my clan, Rachel; I will always be there when you need me," he crooned back, now kissing her head and letting her rest on his massive chest. There was no one like King Lauhin or the royal family in the entire universe or across any realm.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: Hope you all enjoyed it! Goldie, this was a special birthday request just for you Amiga! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, GOLDIE! :) **

**To guestsurprise: I LOVE IT! Thank you so much, Amiga! :)**

**To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
